1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket structure, and more particularly to a socket structure formed with two opposite driving portions, and an indication portion located between the driving portions, wherein each of the driving portions is provided with a plurality of longitudinally arranged larger teeth and a plurality of longitudinally arranged smaller teeth arranged in a staggered manner, so as to provide different frictions, thereby facilitating the user holding the socket structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket in accordance with the prior art is provided with a knurl formed on the outer wall to enhance the friction of the socket, thereby facilitating the user holding the socket. However, the friction effect of the knurl is not efficient. In addition, the conventional socket does not indicate the maximum torque of the workpiece driven by the socket, so that the user cannot identify the maximum torque of the workpiece driven by the socket, so that the workpiece is easily damaged by the excessive rotation of the socket. Further, the conventional socket is made by casting, and has a smaller strength.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional socket.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a socket structure formed with two opposite driving portions, and an indication portion located between the driving portions, wherein each of the driving portions is provided with a plurality of longitudinally arranged larger teeth and a plurality of longitudinally arranged smaller teeth arranged in a staggered manner, so as to provide different frictions, thereby facilitating the user holding the socket structure.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a socket structure, wherein the indication portion is located between the two opposite driving portions, and the indication bodies and the indication zones of the indication portion are arranged in an annular manner, thereby enhancing the viewing effect of indication, and thereby facilitating the user identifying the features of the socket structure.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a socket structure, wherein the user identifies the maximum torque of the workpiece driven by the socket structure, thereby preventing the workpiece from being excessively driven and damaged by the socket structure.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a socket structure, comprising a main body having an outer wall formed with a driving portion and an indication portion, wherein:
the driving portion of the main body is formed with a plurality of successively and longitudinally arranged teeth; and
the indication portion of the main body is arranged in an annular manner to provide an indication and identification function, thereby facilitating a user identifying features of the socket structure.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing a socket structure, comprising the steps of:
choosing material: choosing a hollow cylinder made of steel material;
forging: forging the hollow cylinder into a blank;
coarse grinding: coarse grinding the outer periphery of the blank;
broaching: performing a broaching process on the outer periphery of the blank by a plurality of broaches to integrally form larger teeth and smaller teeth on the outer periphery of the blank;
turning: performing a turning process on a mediate portion of the outer periphery of the blank to remove the larger teeth and the smaller teeth on the mediate portion of the outer periphery of the blank, thereby forming a smooth indication portion on the mediate portion of the outer periphery of the blank and forming two driving portions on the two ends of the outer periphery of the blank;
rolling: performing a rolling process on the indication portion of the outer periphery of the blank to integrally form a plurality of indication bodies and a plurality of indication zones;
hardening: performing a hardening heat treatment on the blank to increase the hardness of the blank;
polishing: performing a polishing process on the surface of the blank;
surface treatment: electroplating, dyeing and coating the surface of the blank; and
product: forming the product of the socket structure.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.